


war room

by beekathony



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Time, MANIFESTING WAR ROOM SHENANIGANS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rated e for a reason babes, sex sex sex, war room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: Alina sneaks off in the middle of the night to find the Darkling. She finds him in the war room, planning their journey to find the stag.(Yes, this is inspired by that one second clip of the Darkling touching Alina's face in the trailer jfkldj)
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	war room

“I should be in the war room, hearing their report. I should be planning our trip north. But I’m not, am I?” He had said, his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

Alina was still reeling from their earlier encounter. When he’d led her away to an empty corridor and placed his mouth all over her skin. He had wanted to be there with her, and only her. They’d spotted Morozova’s herd, and yet he wanted to be with her.

She sat in her room, hours after the fete had come to an end, her mind racing. There was no possible way that she could sleep now, not with the touch of his lips on hers still present. That touch that made her want more, more of him. Alina should be upset with herself for allowing him to touch her like that, but it had felt so good and so right. It was as if everything was aligned.

What she really wanted to do was sneak through the halls of the Little Palace and search the Darkling out. Perhaps he was still in the war room, going over their plans. Maybe he was in his room, preparing to sleep like she should’ve been.

Without thinking too hard, Alina jumped up from her bed and slid her feet into a pair of comfortable slippers. As soon as she’d come back from the fete, she’d changed into a blue robe that she now tightened around herself. This was absolute madness, she thought, going to find him.

What if she was caught? What would she say?

_Oh yes, I’m just looking for the toilet, lost my way._

Alina sighed, and debated if she should even go, but her hand was already on the doorknob. She turned it slowly so not to make a sound and stuck her head out of the door. Luckily, there was no one in sight and so she stepped out into the quiet hallway.

It was odd to be alone here at night, but Alina wasn’t afraid. If anything, she was nervous and excited for what might happen. Her hearted skipped a beat as she realized that she did in fact want something to happen when she found the Darkling. She wanted to relive those moments with his hands all over her. His breath hot on her ear.

A second later, she heard voices and she ran to hide behind a column, waiting for them to either pass or go a different direction. It sounded like Genya, but she couldn’t be sure. A few minutes later, all was silent again.

Alina moved quietly, sticking to the shadows until finally she came to stand outside the doors leading to his rooms. Hoping that no one was watching, she opened them and snuck in, pausing on the other side to shut the door as quietly as possible.

Now that she was here, she didn’t quiet know where to go. Looking to her left, she saw only darkness, and to her right she saw light under one of the doors. Silently, she tiptoed towards the large double doors and pressed her ear to the door.

“We should leave as soon as possible,” Ivan’s voice said through the thick wood.

Alina listened for other voices, but she could assume either no one else was given the right to speak, or it was just Ivan and the Darkling in the war room.

“Yes,” the Darkling said. “Tomorrow. Or perhaps the next day. I want this done.”

He wanted to find the stag, she knew this. Alina wondered if that meant she would be leaving tomorrow with them as well. Or would he simply bring back the stag to her?

Ivan and the Darkling murmured something that was too low for her to understand, but then Ivan was saying his farewells and Alina gasped, looking for somewhere to hide. Just as she ducked into the shadows around a pillar, the door opened and Ivan walked out, shutting it behind him.

Alina held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t see her, and thankfully Ivan left without glancing towards her. She waited, however, to see if the Darkling would return to his room or stay in the war room.

Minutes must have passed and he didn’t leave. So Alina took a deep breath and walked once again to the large double doors. Should she knock? Just creep in? Scare him half to death?

Alina rolled her eyes. Of course, he wouldn’t be scared of her, but she was still unsure of what to do next. She wasn’t exactly well versed in the art of seduction — if she even wanted to call it that.

“You might as well come in,” said the Darkling on the other side of the door.

Alina froze, thinking he surely wasn’t talking to her and then the door opened and he stood looming before her.

“Alina,” he said, a small smile on his lips. “How long were you planning on standing there in the dark?”

“A very long time,” Alina said and straightened her shoulders.

The Darkling took a step back, motioning with his hand for her to enter. She hesitated, but briefly, before walking in to the impressive room. A large table stood in the center of the room, covered with maps. This was where strategy was decided, this was where plans were made. She looked around, taking it all in before turning to face him.

He had shut the door, leaving them alone and now stood directly in front of her, his hands clasped. It was then that she noted what he was wearing — not his black _kefta_ , but a simple black robe, much like hers. It occurred to her that she had never seen him out of his _kefta_ before and the thought made her blush.

“Do I have to ask why you’re here, Alina?” He said, that same smile on the corner of his lips. A knowing smile.

“I wanted to see you,” she said truthfully. Alina had never been one to hide her motives. And she found is nearly impossible to lie to him.

A small flicker of surprise crossed his features before it faded. “You would’ve seen me tomorrow.”

“Yes,” she nodded. Her hands began to fidget and she clasped them behind her back so he wouldn’t see them tremble. She may tell the truth, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him that she wanted to kiss him again.

“I assume you heard our plans to leave tomorrow?” The Darkling asked as he walked past her, reaching the large table and leaned against it. Alina turned to face him, taking a few steps towards him until she stood in front of him.

Alina nodded, “Am I to go with you?”

“If you want,” he smiled then. “I would like for you to.”

“Then I’ll go,” she said.

They were silent, and Alina’s face grew hot from his intense gaze.

“Alina…”

“Yes?” She met his eyes, searching.

He held out a hand to her, and her belly did a flip, followed by a somersault before doing a cartwheel. Alina reached out and took it, a laugh almost escaping her lips as that same rush of surety filled her. The Darkling pulled her closer so that he could now settle his other hand on her waist.

“I asked you if I could come and see you tonight,” he said softly. This man before her was not the stern and powerful man she’d grown accustomed to. This man was gentle, and seemed to lose all sensibility when in her presence. At least she had _some_ effect on men it seemed.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Alina blushed, her head dropping. His fingers cupped her chin, pulling her face to look at him.

“I would only come to you if you agreed,” he looked at her intensely. “If you wanted it… me.”

“I do,” Alina said on a whisper, her hand reaching up to lay against his chest. “I do.”

The Darkling moved his hand to caress her cheek before moving to grasp the side of her head. “Alina,” he sighed her name. “You were right earlier. I don’t want to be doing this. This… this pull to you—“

“It frightens me,” she finished and he nodded.

“I have grown used to not needing anyone,” he said and this made her heart squeeze. She moved her hand to his neck, feeling his strong pulse. “To want you… it makes me vulnerable.”

“I have never been wanted,” Alina said, her voice wavering.

The Darkling pulled her closer and she came flush against his body, feeling every muscle. Without thinking, her hands settled on the collar of his robe, tugging. His hand moved to cup the back of her head and suddenly his mouth was on hers again.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and her senses took control. Alina moaned as his tongue parted her lips, begging entrance. She gave into him, bending to his will. The Darkling’s hand moved to grasp her bottom, pressing her body to his. She felt him, that hard throbbing length hidden under layers of clothes. He really did want her.

“Alina,” he whispered her name like a prayer. His mouth moved to place hot kisses along her cheek, jaw and settled on her neck.

She didn’t want to think in this moment, but simply give everything over to him. All of the weeks she had spent wondering about him, about what it would feel like to be with him — now was the moment.

Both his hands gripped her bottom and her world spun until she was turned and placed onto the large table, her legs spread. A cold breeze flew past her legs as her robe opened. One of her slippers dropped to the ground with a gentle thud and the Darkling came to stand in between her thighs. His mouth was on hers, insistent and hungry. Alina wrapped one leg around his waist, leaning back slightly to pull him on top of her.

“I want to taste you,” he sighed against her lips. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but she nodded.

“I want that too,” she smiled as his eyes met hers. He was like a new man, as if something had unlocked inside of him. As if all along, she was the key.

The Darkling gently pushed her to lay back on the table. He was fit snugly between her thighs, and Alina had never seen a more beautiful sight. Then his hands went to the tie of her robe and he pulled them loose, pushing the material on either side of her body. What remained was a thin nightgown, one with buttons on the top.

“Say the word and I’m yours,” he said, his hands gripping her thighs.

“Please,” she didn’t hesitate this time.

A smile lit up his face, and Alina’s heart soared as he bent and kissed her. His hands moved to the buttons of her nightgown and he had them undone in seconds. She shivered as his fingers on her thighs squeezed and then began to push up the thin material. Alina had never been so exposed to a man like this. The material moved higher and higher until he was pulling her to lean up and lift it over her head. Now she lay naked before him, lying on her discarded robe.

“You’re beautiful, Alina,” his hand skimmed the smooth skin of her stomach. “You can’t even imagine the things I want to do to you.”

“Oh,” she choked, feeling heat crawl along her body.

His hand moved to cup her breast, feeling its weight before pressing a thumb to her hard nipple. Her belly tightened as shockwaves of pleasure sent from her nipple to between her thighs. Involuntarily, she clamped her thighs around him, her breath catching in her throat.

“You like that?” He smirked before pressing his left hand to her other breast.

Alina nodded, arching her back to his touch. This encouraged the Darkling and he leaned down to press a wet kiss to her lips before licking down her neck until his mouth was between the valley of her breasts. His mouth opened over her nipple and he took her in, sucking deeply. His cheeks hollowed and Alina cried out.

“No one will hear you here,” the Darkling pulled back, placing a kiss to the underside of her soft skin. “Be as loud as you want, Alina.”

Alina slid one hand into his hair, pulling firmly and guiding him to her neglected breast. He repeated the same action, his tongue flicking out methodically on her nipple before sucking. Both her legs tightened around him as she squirmed.

The Darkling cupped both her breasts, pushing them together as he devoured each one. Her body tingled and without realizing it, Alina’s hands were glowing softly with her power. He kept sucking on her breasts until the pink nipples were nearly swollen from his touch. Alina gasped loudly as his hand moved in between their bodies, settling on her center.

“I know you like it when I touch you there,” he sighed, pressing one long finger up and down her slick wetness. “Am I the first?”

“The only,” she confirmed, looking up at him.

A wide grin spread across his lips and he pushed his finger inside of her, watching as her face twisted into pleasure. Alina had never felt something like this in all her life, and she reached out to grip his arm, wanting more.

“Please,” she begged him, now looking at his hand inside of her.

“You’re so tight,” he looked down to see her, pumping another finger inside of her. He moved in slow strokes, feeling her stretch around him. As Alina’s body welcomed the pleasant intrusion, he began to move faster, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit.

“I need more,” Alina panted, sitting up on her elbows.

“More?” He leaned down to kiss her. “I can give you much more, Alina.”

Much to her protestation, he removed his fingers, but only to untie his robe, letting it fall open. He went to the drawstrings of his loose trousers, and let the material fall around his ankles. Alina’s mouth watered as she took in the sight of his cock. He was huge and thick, with one throbbing blue vein that made her lick her lips.

“I don’t know if I can be gentle,” the Darkling said as he took his cock in his hand. “Please tell me if I hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she reached for him, sitting up and positioning herself on the edge of the table. His other arm wrapped around her to hold her steady as he placed his cock against her wet entrance. Just from that one touch, Alina was trembling.

“Please,” she begged him. “I need you!”

The Darkling grunted as he slid forward. He was still for a moment, easing himself in until he broke through. Alina gasped as pain flowed through her body, and tears stung her eyes. The Darkling pulled her close and she rested her head against his chest. Once she adjusted to his cock being inside of her, Alina nodded and he began to move. He filled her fully, moving in and out, pushing to the hilt. His balls slapped against her as he picked up speed. Alina looked up to see him staring at her. She claimed his mouth, wanting to take as much of him as possible inside of her.

Tears began to slide down her cheeks, but they weren’t Alina’s. Her eyes flashed open to see tears stain his cheeks and a near sob left her own throat. Alina reached up and wiped them away. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she gripped his shoulders. The Darkling angled her body and pushed forward, picking up a steady rhythm. His cock moved in and out, stretching her.

Alina cried out as her body began to shake in his arms. He was thrusting hard, and holding her body close to his. Her legs opened wider to take him in, and as his lips pressed to hers once again, Alina felt a rush of pleasure unknown to her race through her body. She saw stars and light, her body trembling.

The Darkling pushed forward several more times, his lips at her throat before he grunted, spilling himself inside of her. He then was still, clutching her body to his like a life preserver.

“My Alina,” he whispered and stroked her hair softly.

Alina wanted to weep at the gentleness of his voice, and savored the feeling of his embrace. She had no regrets about seeking him out, only wonderful memories that she would carry for the rest of her life. Of course, she was already thinking about the next time, and hoped it would be soon.

“Come,” he leaned back and kissed her nose. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can rest.”

Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her naked body across the hall and down another corridor until they reached what could only be his room. He gently deposited her onto his bed and Alina blushed. Even after what they had just done, she couldn’t help but blush at the idea of being in his room.

She waited for him to return with a warm wet cloth and he parted her legs, gently cleaning between them before cleaning between his own thighs. Then he joined her on his bed and she crawled to lay down with him, snuggled between his arms. His chin rested on hers, and he took a deep breath.

“You have no idea what that meant to me, Alina,” he said into the night.

She moved in closer, inhaling his clean scent. The crisp edge of a winter wind. Bare branches. The smell of absence, the smell of night.

“It was pretty life changing for me as well,” she smiled and kissed his chest.

They held each other for what could have been hours. They both wanted to say more, but neither wanted to ruin the sacredness of the moment. At some point, Alina fell asleep, content and with a smile on her face.

When she next opened her eyes, she was disappointed to find that she was alone in bed. The sun was just beginning to shine, and Alina blinked several times in the darkness. She was alone.

But a heavy weight covered her naked body, and as her hands touched the fabric, she gasped to find that it was the Darkling’s black _kefta_ resting over her. Alina ran her hands over the soft material, a smile creeping on her face as she imagined him draping this over her in the night.

Moments later, the door creaked open, spilling light into the room. He closed the door quietly before him, his eyes settling on her. He smiled as he realized she was awake and came to sit beside her.

“You shivered in the night,” he said, laying a hand on his _kefta_. “I didn’t want to leave you, but I thought I should retrieve the clothes we left in the other room.”

“Good thinking,” Alina smiled lazily, tugging the _kefta_ around her body, inhaling his scent once again.

His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it. “There is nothing I would want more than to spend all day lying in this bed with you. Showing you all the things I want to do with you.”

“But we have to go,” she pouted and he laughed.

“We do,” he grinned. “And you need to return to your room before someone sees you leaving mine.”

“How scandalous,” Alina mock gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “Kiss me again.”

The Darkling obeyed and leaned down, kissing her deeply, moaning as her tongue slipped between his lips. Alina wrapped both her arms snugly around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

“Surely we have a little bit of time,” she rubbed her nose against his.

“I’ll make time,” the Darkling chuckled, pressing his hips to hers.

Soon, they were all rushing limbs as they joined together for the second time. Alina would think of their night repeatedly as they left hours later to find Morozova’s stag. And when her eyes met the Darkling’s in the carriage, a twinkle of humor filled them both. Things would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @threadofgoldenn !


End file.
